


Two Slow Dancers

by sky_lee



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Older Characters, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_lee/pseuds/sky_lee
Summary: Sokka and Toph will always have each other. Always.





	Two Slow Dancers

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sick with strep and have been listening to Mitski on repeat. This wrote itself, honestly. Reviews are always appreciated. I recommend you listen to “Two Slow Dancers” by Mitski as you read this so you can contemplate your life at late night after you’re finished reading.

“Toph, I’m not drunk enough for this.”

I lifted my head up from my hands. I tried to contort my face into my best approximation of a look of painful understanding.

“I don’t think either one of us will ever be drunk enough for this, if we’re being honest,” I answered precisely.

His laugh came out short and breathy- he’d been crying for some time now. 

“Yeah...yeah, you’re probably right. Doesn’t hurt to try though.”

With that, he rose from his chair and padded over toward my kitchen. I heard him rooting through the cabinets and clinking glasses together. When he returned, he placed two glasses on the table and opened a bottle with a satisfying _pop_. Immediately, the strong, medicinal scent hit my nostrils. Fire whiskey.

“Drink up,” he ordered.

I heaved a sigh. “He wouldn’t want this, you know.”

“No, he probably wouldn’t. But there’s not much he can do about it now,” he replied in a tight voice.

* * *

The bottle of whiskey had run dry and we were dancing. Not enthusiastically, like we had done so many years ago in the cave, but slowly. My head was pressed to his chest and my arms were wrapped around his neck. His arms were firmly snaked around my waist, and he rocked us back and forth. As we swayed to music that only the two of us could hear, I rose on my toes so our faces were only inches apart.

“You better not go anywhere, Councilman Boomerang.”

He chuckled gruffly. “I’m not- I’m as healthy as an ostrich-horse.”

Satisfied, I smiled up at him and lowered myself again. I felt him rest his head on mine, as if the weight of it was too much for him to carry all by himself.

“Good,” I whispered. “I don’t know if I’m ready to deal with anyone else’s mortality.”

He sighed, and held me closer to his chest. We continued swaying in silence for what seemed like hours. When he spoke again, it almost caused me to jump. _Almost_.

“Toph,” he began softly, “I don’t think I can say yes. I can’t help the White Lotus search for the next Avatar. It’s…” he stopped and inhaled deeply. “I’m not strong enough.”

I pressed my finger to his lips without hesitation. “Shhhh. Firstly, you are strong enough. Full stop. You’re the strongest person I know-well, aside from myself, of course. But the White Lotus shouldn’t have asked you directly after the funeral, or rather, at all. Aang is-,” I felt him stiffen at my mistake, “-_was _your brother. It’s not fair to you.”

He laughed darkly at my reply. “Life has not been fair to me in the past, why should it start now?” I pulled back and put some space between us. Just enough room for me to punch him in the stomach.

“OWW TOPH!” he exclaimed. “We’re not kids anymore! I’m almost 70 for spirits sake! You can’t keep punching me where most of my vital organs are!”

I simply shrugged. “I have not tolerated your pity parties in the past, why should I start now?”

“Oh ha ha,” he replied tartly while rubbing his stomach. But I could tell by his tone that I was forgiven and that he understood my point.

“Listen,” I said as I gently pulled him back into my arms, “if you don’t want to do it, just tell them no. I’ll bury all of them for you if they give you any hassle. You have my full support, always.”

With that, he melted into me, and cradled my head as he sobbed unashamedly. “Thank you, thank you thank you, thank you…” he whispered over and over as I dusted kisses over his tear streaked cheeks.

“Of course, Sokka. I mean it. _Always_.”

I felt a small smile spread across his face. He pressed his lips to my forehead and smoothed my hair.

“Thank you, Toph,” he sniffled. 

* * *

We stayed up swaying until the warmth of the sun hit my cheeks. When we finally decided to sleep, we made our way back to my bed. As he tucked me in, he whispered, “You know, for a blind girl, you’re a pretty good dancer.”

“And for a meathead you’re surprisingly light on your feet. Maybe I should’ve been calling _you _Twinkletoes this whole time.”

Suddenly, a forceful gust of wind blew through the open window in my bedroom, knocking Sokka back. When we composed ourselves, we both laughed truthfully.

“Ok, ok! I was only kidding! Jeez, it took dying for you to appreciate my nicknames, huh Twinkletoes?”

Sokka laughed again, and crawled onto the other side of the bed. He pulled me to his chest and I relaxed into the warmth of his body. Losing Aang was the greatest loss I experienced thus far, and my body ached with sadness. Without Sokka it would’ve been much worse, though I know there will be a time when he passes and he will not be there to dance with me. However, in that moment, with his chest pressed against my back as the morning sun streamed through the window, it was enough. Dancing with him would always be enough.

_We’re just two slow dancers, last ones out._


End file.
